


who gave you eyes like that?

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this for a tumblr thing and decided to post it here, its fluffy, just fluff, the kageguchi is implied, this is a hogwarts au, where shou and kei are kinda sorta in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is a Ravenclaw and Hinata is a Gryffindor and they're both kinda sorta in love with each other.</p><p>//<i> Shouyo absolutely does not like Kei. </i></p><p>  <i>The Ravenclaw was so full of himself! Just because he had gotten on the Quidditch team as a first year and was now captain, and because he was tall and he had a nice face! None of that allowed him to be such an asshole!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	who gave you eyes like that?

**Author's Note:**

> h Eyo look at me being active !! this is acctually from a lil bit ago but i figured i'd put it here. i hope u like it!
> 
> and yes the title is from carly rae jepsen's "i really like you"

Shouyo absolutely does not like Kei.   
  
The Ravenclaw was so full of himself! Just because he had gotten on the Quidditch team as a first year and was now captain, and because he was tall and he had a nice face! None of that allowed him to be such an asshole!  
  
Shouyo grumbles to himself as he makes his way to his next class, Potions with Ravenclaw, dreading seeing Kei.   
  
Tobio was in that class as well, and along with Tadashi, the four of them had become unlikely friends, spending what free time they had together, eating lunch in the courtyards or practicing Quidditch.   
  
Shouyo sighs as he sits in his seat, looking out the window when Kei glances at him.  
  
That asshole had the nerve to kiss him---honestly! kiss him!---and then say nothing! Naturally, Shouyo ran away, and the two haven't spoken since.  
  
Tobio rolls his eyes as he sits besides the smaller boy, flicking his arm. "You two better make up by next week. We're going to Hogsmeade."  
  
Shouyo groans, "It's all his fault anyway! Why am I even friends with him? He's such an asshole!"   
  
"Hinata, Kageyama, are you paying attention?" Professor Ukai scolds the two.  
  
"Y-yes sir!" They respond, and Shouyo glares at Kei when he snickers.  
  
"As I was saying..."  
  
Shouyo sighs again, watching the clock and waiting for class to end. When the bell finally goes off, he shoots up out of his seat, about to run out of the classroom before Tobio grabs his arm.    
  
"You two are figuring this out," Tobio states, dragging Shouyo over to Kei.   
  
"B-but, Tobio!"  
  
Tobio glares at him, "Stop complaining and do something, idiot." He throws Shouyo in Kei's direction before leaving the classroom, probably going to meet Tadashi for lunch.   
  
Kei raises an eyebrow when the boy pokes him, "Hey, shorty."  
  
Shouyo crosses his arms, "Asshole."  
  
Kei rolls his eyes, quickly packing his books before taking Shouyo's arm, "Come on."  
  
Shouyo follows, a little confused.   
  
Kei takes them to an empty courtyard and sits on the ground. Shouyo follows suit, gulping nervously.  
  
"So--"   
  
"DON'T HURT ME!" Shouyo shouts, covering his face.  
  
Kei groans, removing Shouyo's hands from his face, "What the hell is wrong with you."  
  
"I--well, you--what's wrong with you! You just k-kissed me and then said nothing!!" Shouyo looks down at the ground, his cheeks heating up.  
  
Kei sighs, "Of course that's what this is about."  
  
"W-well, yeah! How am I supposed to react??" Shouyo groans,   
  
Kei lets go of one of Shouyo's hands to place it on his chin, tilting it upward. Without another word, he leans in and kisses him.  
  
Shouyo is so startled he nearly runs away again, but Kei's lips are soft, and they taste like strawberries--  
  
When they pull apart, Kei is smirking and Shouyo huffs, "W-what was that for?"  
  
Kei shrugs, "I wanted to kiss you."  
  
"Eh??" Shouyo frowns, "That makes no sense."  
  
"You are literally the most dense person I know," Kei states. "I. Like. You."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"OHHHH."  
  
Kei's cheeks are dusted pink and Shouyo thinks its cute--ew, what, Kei, cute? Never.   
  
Shouyo puffs out his cheeks, "W-well, I like you!" The Gryffindor leans in and kisses Kei's cheek before he can say anything else. "There!"  
  
Kei blinks slowly before laughing, "Wow, you're an idiot."  
  
"Hey! That's not how you treat someone you like!" Shouyo blushes, crossing his arms.   
  
Kei snorts, "Sorry."  
  
"You don't even mean it!" Shouyo flicks Kei's forehead, grinning proudly when Kei glares at him.  
  
Kei sighs, "Why do I even like you."  
  
Shouyo crawls into Kei's lap, "Because I'm awesome and amazing and super cool?"  
  
Kei rolls his eyes, "Yeah, okay."  
  
"Well, you have like zero good qualities, so I think me liking you is even more shocking." Shouyo laughs,  resting his forehead on Kei's.  
  
"Stupid Gryffindor," Kei mumbles, wrapping his arms around Shouyo.  
  
"I hate you, too, Ravenclaw," Shouyo smiles, his arms draped around Kei's neck.  
  
"Does this mean we're dating?" Shouyo asks, enjoying the way Kei's hair tickles his cheek. He's always thought Kei's eyes look like the stars and moon; a faded shade of gold.

  
"You'd be a pretty lousy boyfriend--"  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
"But yeah, if you would go out with me...that'd be...nice." Shouyo laughs as Kei stutters.  
  
"Of course I will."  
  
Kei pinches the boy's cheek, "Stupid."  
  
Shouyo grins, "Asshole."  
  
They sit for a while before remembering that Tadashi and Tobio would be waiting for them to eat lunch.  
  
When Shouyo stands he takes Kei hand, sticking out his tongue when Kei raises an eyebrow, but doesn't let go.  
  
"Let's go, boyfriend!" Shouyo says, quickly regretting it.  
  
Kei cringes, "Don't ever call me that again."  
  
Shouyo nods quickly, "Agreed."  
  
They meet up with the other two who glance and their hands before shrugging.  
  
"About time," Tobio says.  
  
Tadashi snickers and Kei rolls his eyes, "What about you two?"  
  
Shouyo grins, "Yeah, isn't it time you two get together?"  
  
Tadashi turns bright red and Tobio stutters, "W-what are you talking about?"  
  
Kei raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Oh, could it be you two are already-"  
  
"H-hey, Tobio, isn't class starting?" Tadashi asks, glancing at the dark haired boy.  
  
"Y-yeah, we should go!" He nods, and the two run off, leaving Kei and Shouyo laughing.  
  
Shouyo checks his watch and groans, "Class really is starting!"  
  
Kei sighs, draping an arm over Shouyo's shoulders, "Let's skip."  
  
"I-I'm not a hooligan like you!!" Shouyo's hands are fist by his side, and with his cheeks puffed out, he looks like a goldfish. To Kei, anyway.   
  
Kei snickers, "Goody two shoes."  
  
"Hmph! Fine! I'll skip!" Shouyo crosses his arms and looks away from the boy.  
  
Kei nibbles his ear, "Courtyard?"  
  
"Quit it!"  
  
Kei blows warm air into his ear and Shouyo elbows him, "Come on."   
  
Kei takes his hand, not making eye contact, and Shouyo can see the red creeping up on Kei's cheeks. Shouyo grins, glad he has that effect on him.  
  
They do nothing in the courtyard, save for some teasing and kissing, and although they end up getting detention for cutting class, Shouyo doesn't regret it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> tsukki is a bad influence on everyone 
> 
> talk to me on tumblr @ <http://bunnies-html.tumblr.com/>


End file.
